Grave Encounters
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: Based off the movie "Grave Encounters" by the one and only Vicious Brothers. The Bohos want an exciting Halloween, and end up spending the night at a notorious hospital upstate known as "Rosewood." However, they turn out to have bit off more than they can chew when the dark past of the asylum comes back to haunt them... and pick off it's victims... one by one...


**I do not own Grave Encounters, or the characters of Rent. ****I hope you** **enjoy! Just for a heads up, the pairings found in this fic are: Mark/Roger, Maureen/Joanne, Collins/Angel, Mimi/Benny.**

* * *

That Halloween night, they wanted to do something out of the ordinary. The bohos were sick of sitting in the loft every year, getting drunk, and telling shitty ghost stories while high. Roger, being who he is, suggested an adventure. A bold move. He wanted to ghost hunt. Collins agreed, a smile on his face. Angel, Mimi, and Joanne were hesitant. Maureen quickly convinced them. Mark had gone a little pale, but when Roger promised him great filming opportunities, he shyly nodded.

Two weeks before Halloween, They began to plan. Roger got some tips about a certain place, far upstate. "Rosewood Psychiatric Hospital" was the familiar name. According to past experiences, and medical records, Rosewood had been opened up in the 1900's for severe mentally unstable, and dangerous patients most people couldn't handle. Family members, relatives, all were dumped and forgotten.

People who went to Rosewood, never came back. You went there to die. The only way you got to leave, was in a body bag. Rosewood wasn't all treatment and fun. It was known for it's dark history. Abuse, neglect, electroshock therapy, and brutal torture of the patients. After a patient riot in 1956, which killed over half of the staff and patients, the facility immediately shut down, never to be opened again. Some say the blood of the riot still stains the gratified walls.

By this point, everyone was sold. Maureen called up the owners of the place, who offered people night investigations. It was free, since nobody had ever stayed the full night. The only catch was, there needed to be a minimum of eight people per team. They only had seven. They had no other choice, and invited Benny, who surprisingly, agreed to go. It was settled. They would take Benny's truck, some cameras, flashlights, tape recorders, and they would be ghost hunters for the night. How interesting.

Mark was still wary, but there was no backing out. Why had those people not lasted the night? who, or what made them leave? Still, he hadn't been upstate in a long time, and any opportunity to get his boyfriend out of the loft for awhile was a godsend, so he quickly pushed those feelings down, and started packing.

Two weeks later, Roger came bounding in at 4:30 in the morning, yelling with excitement, and jumping on the bed. Mark shot awake, looking around frantically.

"Lets go! lets go!" yelled his boyfriend, dragging the filmmaker. Soon enough, they were picking up Maureen and Joanne, and were on the road.

"So, this place's got some history, huh?" asked Mark, blinking drowsily. Collins nodded in the passenger seat.

"You got it. A lot of people were dumped there, some of em were really bad off… violent, tortured… they never got the real help they needed. They pretty much rotted."

Mark felt a twinge of anxiety. "Oh… I see…" he responded. Roger wrapped an arm around him.

"It'll be okay babe…"

Maureen looked up, her and Angel were studying the map.

"Anyone know where the fuck this place is?" Mo asked, a confused look on her face.

"It should be a few miles up the road…" responded Angel.

"Look, up ahead! a dirt path, follow it." replied Mimi. A sign that hung there pointed right. It read "Rosewood, 5 miles"

"Now we're getting somewhere." mused Benny, turning the truck, and driving upwards.

"This place is on a hill?" asked Joanne.

"Yeah. The patients were dangerous. They had to be as far away from town as possible in case they got out. That village we stopped at an hour ago? twenty miles away." Replied Roger. Mark cuddled closer to his lover.

"What if the patients got out?" asked Mark.

"Guess they were on their own." whispered Angel. Mark shivered.

A few minutes later, they came up on the driveway. Everyone cheered in excitement.

"Okay, we're meeting a tour guide here…" announced Collins, looking around.

"There, look!" called Mimi. A man in a blue collared shirt labeled "Rosewood" stood there. He waved, smiling. He turned around to grab something, the words "STAFF" on printed on the back. Roger giggled in excitement.

"Holy fuck, this is so cool!" Mark smiled, kissing his neck.

As soon as the truck came to a stop, everyone got out, stretching, and complaining about the drive. Benny walked over to the tour guide, shaking his hand.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" he called, getting their attention. Everyone smiled, nodding. Maureen went to saunter over to him, but was pulled back by Joanne. "My name is Milton. i'll be your guide tonight. If you'll please follow me, the tour can begin."

"Lead the way, Mil." responded Collins, the others clustering together behind them. Milton nodded, starting towards the building. The graffiti "DEATH AWAITS" was sprayed messily on the chain locked doors.

"Don't be afraid. Kids come up here all the time to mess with the place." He whispered, pulling out his keys, and opening the lock with the click. The ancient chains fell to the floor with a massive crash. Mark laced hands with Roger tightly.

"Welcome, To the Rosewood psychiatric hospital."

Everyone stood, mouths gaping, at the huge front room. Paper work seemed to be scattered everywhere, peeling paint and graffiti covered the walls. Suspicious blood stains made Angel cringe. The reception desk was still there, and in a room behind that, boxes on the walls contained old patient records, and cards. Wheel chairs were still in random places, the long corridors seeming to stretch for miles. Each room, still with the checkered floors, still contained some beds, one room even had bathtubs.

"Holy shit…" whispered Roger, his arm around Mark's waist tightly. The tour guide smiled, nodding as he watched them take it all in.

"Holy shit indeed." he stated. He began his speech. "When it opened in 1904, Rosewood was actually a state of the art facility. People admired the decor, the grass outside was always trimmed to perfection, flowers all around calmed the first batch of patients to reside here. Folks believed Rosewood to be a paradise for it's patients, and it was for a short time. That was until, it started getting crowded, and the state stopped funding it."

"What happened then?" asked Mimi, holding onto Benny. Milton sighed.

"Unfortunately, Rosewood didn't get to have a happy ending. Once the state stopped funding the efforts, it served as a dumping ground. Unstable, dangerous patients with nowhere else to go were brought here. The paradise quickly turned into an unforgiving hell hole. The reason it was so far from town in the first place was to calm the patients, to make them feel as if they escaped, a vacation if you will. Soon enough, the reason more patients were brought here, was because since it was so far from town, if they escaped, as they often did, they couldn't hurt anyone, or cause havoc among the sane."

"Escaped?" squeaked Mark. Milton nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Escapees often managed to get away from the hospital, but they didn't make it very far. Most escapes happened in the summer, when the windows were open. Many patients often perished in the huge woods surrounding the hospital, due to dehydration, as it was very easy to get lost unless you knew the way back to town by heart."

"Didn't the doctors look for them?" asked Joanne, her eyes wide.

"Thank you for reminding me! yes, I was just getting to that part. According to patient records, escapees weren't exactly welcomed back with open arms. That's why escape was such a rare process in these walls. If you were caught, you would be dragged back, kicking and screaming, and an immediate lobotomy would be performed on you."

He walked into the back room where some old records still sat. The others bunched by the door, watching as he pulled out an old, frail, yellow card. He held it up for everyone to see. On the card, "A.E" was marked in red, and a black circle with an X through it was scribbled on the bottom.

"After you were caught trying to escape from Rosewood, your card was marked with one of these. "A.E" stands for "attempted escape", and the circle with the X meant surgery was to be done as soon as possible. Once your card was marked with the symbol, it was like you no longer existed. The doctors stopped feeding you, and you were left in a room to rot. The other patients turned away as well, too scared of the consequences of talking to an "outcast"."

"That's so messed up…" whispered Angel. Milton nodded.

"It was. There wasn't hope for Rosewood. Nobody ever came to visit and inspect, as it was too far from town. The brochures they sent out, promises of paradise, friendly staff, it was all an act. People in town believed the lies, and Rosewood was left to its own devices. The dark history remained in these walls, and it's said the tortured soul's of those who suffered are still trapped here, warding off all who attempt to spend a night. All of the pain, the frustration, pure rage, you can feel it in the air, no?"

"I sure can…" whispered Maureen, gripping Joanne's arm tightly. Milton looked up.

"If you folks follow me, i'll be glad to give you a tour of the hospital."

"Yeah, thanks.." murmured Benny, following after him. They began walking down the long corridor, all the metal doors open, the rooms inside all bearing the same checkered floor, and metal frame bed, lacking mattresses. Writing was still on the walls, some in ink, some in blood.

"This was the housing wing, home to the many patients of Rosewood. Due to overcrowding, each room contained five patients."

"Five? these rooms are barely big enough for two!" commented Collins. Milton nodded sadly.

"It was what they had to do. Most patients were locked away during all hours of the day, except for one hour a night known as "Quiet time"…"

"Quiet time?" asked Mark.

"All the patients were allowed to walk around the hospital. During this time they could eat, use the bathroom, watch the static on the TV, stand in the corner, whatever they preferred." Mark nodded with a shudder.

They walked further down, and saw rooms all tiled, with rusty shower heads, and overturned bathtubs. "This is where patients had the opportunity to bathe. In some cases, they would become so frantic, they would bash their heads into the hard tile, and had to be removed. This is one of the spots where such an incident happened. It was never repaired.." he whispered, pointing to a broken indent in the wall. Everyone stared at it, wide eyed. Milton lead them away from the bathrooms.

They soon climbed a flight of stairs, coming across a spacious room with tables, and a kitchen.

"Welcome to the dining room. Patients here were served the latest in rotten, messy slop. Most of them refused to eat anyway. Some even starved to death at these tables."

Another corridor, and they came into a spacious area. The walls were painted with candy canes, teddy bears, and other children's murals.

"They… kept children here too?" asked Angel warily. Milton nodded.

"Sadly, yes. The children were often locked in their rooms twenty four seven as well, in order to be kept safe from the more severely disturbed patients. In one case, a child slipped from this area, and was attacked brutally by an adult patient. She was killed. Her name was Mandy. Some people can still hear Mandy's screams, as well as the laughter of other children to inhabit this corridor."

"That's fucking creepy…" whispered Roger. Mark huddled closer to him, wanting to be away from that hospital, not wanting to spend the night at all.

"Now, if you'll come with me, more things to see." Milton whispered. The others followed him to the next floor. "This was known as the surgical wing." all around, rooms with ancient chairs and operating table stood frozen in time. A lot of wheel chairs were around here. "Most of the horrible procedures were performed here. Electroshock therapy, lobotomies, Hydrotherapy, you name it."

"What's that, down there?" asked Mimi, pointing to heavy looking metal table that was flipped over on it's side, the wheels facing them.

"That's a metal gurney, used when the patients needed to be restrained for surgery. As you can see, this one was flipped due to a struggle, and was never put back. Frozen in time, as history often goes."

They followed him up another flight of stairs, and the place began to open up. It seemed to be a nicer hospital, bigger rooms, bigger bathrooms, all in all, it looked like someone could live in this wing comfortably.

"You guessed it, staff quarters." he stated. "Most of the doctors and nurses lived here, as it was nearly impossible to commute from town to the hospital every day." Mark looked up.

"What's that?" asked he asked, pointing to a heavy metal sliding door that was close able. Above it, a light with a little cage around it lay dormant, an ancient speaker rested as well.

"Ah. That, my friends, was riot control."

"Riot control?" asked Maureen. Milton spoke up.

"Yes. You see, sometimes, patients would get out of hand, and the staff had no other choice but to hide when it got crazy. That light flashed throughout the hospital, blood red, and the siren sounded. It could be heard for miles. That metal door would be closed twenty minutes after the siren started, and it wouldn't be opened until the riot stopped. If you weren't inside, you were out of luck. Even today, some people still claim to hear the siren in town, coming from up on the hill. Those sirens haven't worked since the place shut down. There's one on every floor."

"Didn't people come to help when they heard the siren?" asked Benny.

"What part of "dangerous patients" don't you understand? people from the village never came, they were afraid. Thanks to lies of the brochures, they always assumed things were under control here. The dark history never got out."

"What about the riot of '56?" asked Roger. Milton looked over at him.

"Ah, yes. That was one to remember. I was a little boy at the time, it was on the news. I know the story since I started working here, though."

Everyone glanced at each other, then back at Milton. He began.

"It had been a normal day at Rosewood. It was quiet time, and the patients were lingering around the corridors like zombies as usual, except this time, things turned out differently. One patient, James Parker, started the whole thing. See, those metal gurneys weren't exactly held together well, and with his freedom, he marched over to one, ripped a metal bar off the bottom, and before anyone had the time to react, he attacked a doctor."

"I heard about him before…" whispered Collins. Milton continued.

"The patients at Rosewood were very… prone to following the crowd. They were almost like children, if someone did something new, they were quick to try it themselves. That's why when James did that, in front of all these people, the chaos spread like wild fire. All the patients turned on the doctors, ganging up, beating them brutally, ripping them apart, taking the abuse that was given to them, and giving it back, ten fold."

He looked up, pointing at the heavy metal door, and light. "Many of the staff members, ones who weren't torn to pieces, quickly ran here, in hopes of safety. They soon made it inside, siren blaring, and slid the door shut. When they turned around however, it was a disaster. Many patients from the riot had already slipped inside, and ambushed the remaining staff, killing them without hesitation."

"If the staff was killed, how was the riot stopped?" asked Mark. Milton quickly responded.

"That's an interesting one to tell. You see, since most of the staff was wiped out, nobody was around to control the patients, or turn off the siren. After weeks, the siren was still wailing, and the village people got suspicious. A group came to Rosewood to make sure everything was okay, but they were met with a horrible sight when they entered. Everywhere, there was blood spattered. Patients and staff lay dead all around, and those who weren't dead were slowly rotting away in agony."

"So that's how they learned about the truth…" whispered Benny. Milton nodded.

"You got it. Everyone was horrified when the story got out. The hospital was immediately shut down, never to be opened again, under any circumstance. Orders for the demolition of the building were even demanded, but every time construction crews came, their machines would break down, or they would be scared off. It still stayed standing to this day, left to nature. Nobody will bother it."

"Fucking hell…" whispered Collins in horror.

"The funny part was, James was never found after the riot. No body, no trace. Some say he still roams these halls, waiting for another doctor to attack…." Roger looked around cautiously.

Next, Milton lead them to the top floor. It was all windows, facing out at the quickly sinking sunset.

"This was one of the more peaceful floors. Patients came here to relax. It wasn't all fun and games though. From time to time, they jumped out." he walked over to a huge glass window. "See this one? I lock it good every night, yet when I come back in the morning, it's wide open. This window was where a doctor was shoved out to their death by a patient."

"Is this place the actual hell?" asked Roger. Milton started laughing.

"Well, shit! might as well be!" Mark watched him, worried. Something about this guy… didn't seem right. He quickly brushed the feeling away. He was probably just paranoid. Something about him still nagged his brain, though.

"What's on the roof?" asked Joanne. He shook his head.

"Nothing really, some old wheel chairs, the entrance is hard to get open, we don't need to go up there. It's too dark, and dangerous. I don't need my favorite little ghost hunters to fall, now, do I?"

Roger scoffed. "Who you calling little, pal?" Mark smacked his arm and he shut up. Milton started laughing.

"You people are a riot! Come on, It's gonna get pitch black real soon. I suggest you set up a little base camp near the doors, just in case there's an emergency, or… you get spooked." he chuckled. They made their way back to the lobby, standing by the doors.

"We're staying the night, don't you worry." replied Roger, who was always up for a challenge.

"Whatever you say. I'll let you all get situated, and set up, i'll be back in twenty minutes. I'm doing one last walk through to make sure we don't have any unwanted guests. Vandals, I mean. One place I forgot to cover was the morgue, but the only thing down there are metal tables that used to slide out for the bodies. You all can check it out later." he tapped the gun that was on his waist band. Mark felt his heart sink, but said nothing. He watched as Milton sauntered away, disappearing from sight.

"Is he gonna be okay alone?" asked Maureen.

"The guy does it alone every night, and he has a gun. He's fine, honey." commented Angel.

"I'll go get the blankets and cameras from the truck, wanna give me a hand, Thomas?" asked Roger. Collins nodded, and they walked out the truck together. Mark watched them go, whining in anxiety as his lover left his side. He stood with Maureen and Joanne. Maureen kissed his cheek.

"It's okay pookie, there's no reason to be scared!"

Mark snorted "I'm not scared! there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah, okay. If you want, i'll hold your hand." teased Benny. Mimi smacked his arm.

"Leave him alone! don't be a dick." Benny shrugged, looking away. Collins walked in, arms full of blankets and pillows.

"Here we go, Rog is getting the equipment." Mark had a bad feeling. It was confirmed as an ear splitting scream was heard outside. Mark went pale, and his heart sank. Everyone jumped.

"Shit! Roger!" yelled Mark, bolting outside. Everyone else followed. "Roger!" called Mark. He could feel himself starting to panic. That scream sounded painful.

"What if James got him!?" yelled Maureen. Always the dramatic one. Still, Roger was like her older brother, and she was scared. Mark started shaking.

"Shut up! don't say that! ROGER!?" Angel put a hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Calm down honey, he couldn't have gone far." Mark leaned against the building, his eyes watering.

"I wanna go h-home…" an arm came out from beside the stairs, and grabbed his ankle. He let out a screech of terror. Roger rolled out, laughing his ass off. He stood up, continuing to laugh as Mark processed what happened.

"You shoulda seen your face, babe! ha! it was worth it! it was so worth it!" he continued laughing. Benny started to crack up. Roger was cut off as Mark stomped over to him, and bitch slapped him across the face. "Ow! fuck!" he yelled.

"Don't you EVER do that again! you stupid prick, I thought someone got you!" Roger stuck his tongue out like a child.

"I was having fun, screw you!" Collins glared.

"You're an asshole, Roger." Mark nodded.

"I agree."

"Whatever, lets get set up inside, huh?" he tried to put an arm around Mark, who shoved him away. "What's up your ass!?"

"Don't talk to me right now, dick head." he walked with Maureen and Joanne. Roger looked at Collins with disbelief.

"Hey, don't expect sympathy from me. You cock blocked yourself there, sport." Mimi started laughing at his comment. Roger snorted angrily, and walked inside with the others. Everyone looked up as Milton came jogging back down towards them.

"Whoa! is everything okay here!? I heard screaming!" Mark nodded.

"Everything's just fine. Roger decided to be an asshole."

Milton smiled. "Awww… what's a cute prank among friends, huh?" He then pulled out his keys. "Alright guys, I'm heading home for the night. You have the place to yourselves. I'm trusting you. Keep the door locked." he pointed to the nurses desk, which had a white phone on it.

"My number is written on a slip of paper there. That phone works, so if you need to call anyone, feel free. If there's a problem, or emergency, call me right away. Any last minute questions before I go?"

Mimi raised her hand. Milton nodded at her to speak.

"Are we… safe here?" Milton paused for a moment, pondering the question, then smiling at her.

"Oh, I concur. Very safe indeed. I'll tell you a little something. Spirits are like… wild animals. They have their own space, their own world. However, once you notice them…. they'll notice you too…" he turned to leave, glancing back with one more sly grin. "Enjoy your stay…" he closed the door, and the sound of his car was heard driving down the gravelly hill. Mimi shivered.

"That didn't help at all…" Angel shrugged.

"He was just trying to scare you, sugar. It's alright." Mimi nodded warily.

"Lets relax for a bit." murmured Joanne, looking over at the standing spot lights Milton had set up in their base camp.

"Relax? in an abandoned crazy house? yeah, no problem." commented Benny, stretching out and sitting against the wall with Mimi at his side. Angel sat on Collin's lap. Maureen and Joanne sat together as well, Mark talking quietly with them.

"Lets start our investigation at… 2:00 am." announced Roger, looking at his watch which read 11 pm. Everyone murmured in agreement. Mark stayed quiet, staring at the floor, rather than Roger. Roger sighed, and walked over to him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Whatever you have to say, say it so everyone can hear."

"Mark, please?"

"Fine."

Roger walked over to the empty corridor, leaning against the wall, Mark standing in front of him with folded arms across his chest.

"Listen… I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't mean to scare you.. it was a joke, and I won't do it again… I love you." he gave his puppy dog eyes, and leaned forward, kissing Mark's nose. Mark let out an exasperated sigh, letting his arms fall to his side.

"I can't stay mad at you, asshole. You know that." He moved forward, grabbing Roger in a suffocating hug. Roger wheezed a little at how tight Mark's hold was, but closed his eyes, returning it, and kissing his head. "I'm scared…" he whispered. Roger kept him in his arms, rubbing his back.

"Don't be. I'll protect you." Mark smiled, giggling a little into Roger's shoulder. Roger giggled a little himself.

"I love you…" whispered Mark, leaning up, and kissing him. Roger kissed him back, holding him close, and running his fingers through his short blonde hair. A yell from Maureen broke them apart.

"Get a room you two!"

They sighed, smirking to each other, and walking back to the others. Roger sat down, pulling Mark into his lap. Mark rested his head against Roger's chest, closing his eyes, and breathing slowly as he started to doze off. By 1 am, everyone was fast asleep, Roger holding Mark tightly. Roger's alarm sounded at 2 am, so loud, it woke everyone in seconds.

"Time to investigate!" Collins yelled with excitement. Mark opened his eyes from his place in Roger's lap, and yawned, leaning up, and kissing his boyfriend gently.

Roger looked at Mark. "Ready to go, babe?" Mark nodded quietly, stretching, and getting up.

"Ugh… it's too early for this.." murmured Maureen, crawling away from her place on top of Joanne, and nudging her fiance with her foot. Joanne got up as well. Benny helped Mimi to her feet.

"Come on, take your cameras." said Roger, handing each couple one camera, and one tape recorder.

"No splitting up." Said Mark firmly. Mimi nodded.

"Yeah, this place is too massive, and creepy."

"Where do you guys wanna start?" asked Benny.

"I say we go from the ground up. Basement first." suggested Collins. Everyone agreed.

"Milton didn't show us the basement, will we be okay?" asked Mark. Maureen nodded.

"He said we could check it out, so why not?"

"Mo's got a point. Lets move." replied Roger, keeping his arm around Mark's waist as everyone walked with their flashlights toward the stairs.

"We have a first aid kid here, right?" asked Benny. Joanne nodded.

"At base camp, in case anyone falls or something."

"Good thinking." complimented Angel.

"Damn…it's dark down there…" whispered Mimi, craning her neck toward the pitch black entrance.

"It's fine, come on." said Roger, shining a flashlight down. They started their journey, climbing down cautiously, and looking around. Collins let out a whistle.

"Fuck… this place is huge…" Mark spoke up, still clinging to Roger.

"You aren't kidding…"

"This is fucking creepy." stated Benny, walking around.

"Guys! check it out!" called Angel. Everyone walked to where she stood. Sure enough, there were huge metal rectangles that had shelves. On the shelves were sliding metal tables.

"The freezers…" whispered Roger, taking a picture. Mark quickly winded up his camera and began to film. Everyone else did the same.

"Let's do an EVP session.." commented Joanne.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Maureen. Joanne rolled her eyes.

"Electronic Voice phenomenon. It's said spirits can communicate, but we can't hear them with our ears alone. If we ask questions, maybe they can say something into the recorder."

"I know just how to do it." said Roger, grabbing a recorder. "I saw this on a ghost show once." He reached out, sliding one of the metal tables out with a loud squeak. Mark nearly jumped ten feet behind his camera.

"Roger! don't! you're gonna piss them off!"

"Piss off who? you don't believe in the supernatural, scarf boy." muttered Benny. Mark glared at him.

"Relax, Mark. I think he's onto something. You alright up there, Rog?" asked Collins, looking at the musician who lay silent.

"Yeah, i'm good. Slide it closed!" Mark started to whine.

"Please don't-"

"Mark, it's okay! I promise." said Mimi, rubbing his arm gently. He sighed in defeat, continuing to film. Collins slid the table back in, the freezer slamming shut.

"Its like ice in here! damn!" came Roger's muffled voice from inside.

"Be careful!" called Mark.

"I got it babe! be quiet you guys, i'm gonna ask the questions." Everyone fell silent, listening for him.

Roger sighed, his eyes going wide as he saw his own breath. He shook his head. Don't freak out, Davis. Keep your self under control. Ask questions, get out. Nobody needs to know you're scar- worried.

He began, pressing record, his voice cracking a little with the first question. "Is there anyone here with me?" he went silent, waiting to hear an answer. After a few minutes, he asked the next question. "Is this where you were laid after you passed?" it seemed to get colder. After another few minutes, he was about to ask something else when suddenly, he felt his hair get pulled, and his head pinned down to the table. He gasped, so scared, he couldn't breathe. A voice, full of venom, hissed in his ear.

"Get. Out." once his head was released, and he could breathe again, he kicked against the door of the freezer.

"Get me out! I've had enough! for fuck sake, HELP!" Collins grabbed the door, and with Mark's help, tried to pull it open.

"Rog, it won't budge!" said the anarchist, pulling harder.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" yelled Mark, pulling hard as well. Roger was breathing heavy, kicking at the door once more.

"Get me out, get me out!" Finally, the door opened out of nowhere, sending Mark and Collins tumbling back. Maureen and Joanne slid the table out, and Roger bolted away from it, eyes huge. Collins stood up, and grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"Easy boy! easy! calm down, huh? what happened in there?" Roger threw him the tape recorder.

"Listen to that! something fucking held my head down, and told me to get out! I could see my own breath in there!"

"That's not funny, Roger." warned Mimi, glancing at Mark, who was in disbelief.

"Wha-… no. You guys HAVE to believe me! listen! the proof is on the tape recorder!"

Collins sighed. "Alright, alright." everyone gathered around as they listened to the tape. To Roger's surprise, there was nothing, only his frantic screaming.

"Ha, ha Rog. I thought you said you were done joking around." commented Mark, looking angrily at his boyfriend.

"I know what I heard! I'm not fucking around! why would I fuck around about something like that! whatever was in there, pulled my hair, and hissed in my ear! I swear!"

"Give it a rest!" yelled Benny. Roger growled, lunging toward him. Collins grabbed the collar of his jacket, and yanked him back. He pinned him against the wall.

"What has gotten into you!? relax!" he glared at Roger.

"Rog! chill!" yelled Mark. Soon, Rog calmed down. Collins spoke up.

"Can I let you down now? are you gonna act like a big boy?" Roger growled in response, and Collins let his feet touch the ground, and he walked away from everyone.

"I'm not staying down here anymore. Lets explore the patients corridor." he muttered, sliding the table back into the freezer, and walking toward the stairs. Mark felt bad, and caught up to Rog as they were climbing the stairs. He tried to grab his hand, but Roger shoved it away quickly.

"Rog, i'm sorry… I-"

"Save it." he hissed. Mark winced. He had never seen Roger so shaken before. Maybe he was telling the truth after all. He stayed by his boyfriend's side, going quiet.

"This place is a lot bigger than I remember from the tour…" murmured Angel, holding onto Collins. Everyone shined flashlights around, taking pictures of the rooms. Pretty soon, everyone stood around.

"Hey, look at the cool shot I go-" Mark was cut off as Roger hushed him.

"Now what?" asked Benny.

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" he yelled. Everyone fell silent. Sure enough, there was a loud sliding noise followed by a squeak.

"Is that-….." whispered Joanne.

Everyone looked at each other before running back toward the stairs. They made it to the basement, stopping, mouths hanging open as they saw the metal table had been slid back out.

"R-Roger… closed that…" whispered Angel. Maureen looked at everyone.

"There was nobody down here…."

"Rog… I believe you…" whispered Mark. Roger scoffed.

"I told you guys!" Collins sighed.

"Everyone calm down, i'm sure there's a logical explanation for this… it is windy out…"

"Collins, we're in a fucking basement!" yelled Roger. Collins stepped forward, sliding the table back in.

"Relax, problem solved, lets go." he said.

"Don't need to tell me twice…" murmured Mimi, turning to walk toward the stairs. The others followed. Mark walked backwards, filming the freezer. All of a sudden, there was the same sliding noise, and they turned around just in time to see the table slide out again. Maureen, Angel, Mimi, and Joanne all screamed at once.

"FUCK!" screamed Roger, grabbing Mark, and Bolting toward the stairs. The others followed, still screaming, yelling, and freaking out in general. Once they got back to base camp, they paced around, trying to figure out an explanation for what just happened.

"Okay, pretty sure that's not normal…" muttered Benny, his arm around Mimi tightly.

"No shit, Sherlock!" snarled Roger. Mark was pale and shaking. Maureen and Joanne stood close together with Angel.

"Alright, alright… calm down…" murmured Collins. "Freaking out isn't gonna solve anything…"

Mark finally spoke up. "Call Milton. I wanna go home." Benny looked up.

"No way! we HAVE to stay now! do you know how awesome it's gonna be, showing everyone what we found? we can PROVE this place is haunted!"

"Are you fucking stupid, Benny!?" yelled Maureen. "Obviously whatever's here, isn't too happy we're staying. I say we at least call Milton to check things out."

"Shit, what is he gonna do!?" snapped Roger. "There's nothing he CAN do! besides, we can't drive this late, its too dangerous. Wait until morning, and we call. Then we're out of here." Collins sighed.

"Roger's right… we can't go yet… I say we just stay here, and wait it out till morning." Everyone seemed to agree with the plan, and curled up in the blankets, huddling together for safety and comfort. Mark lay against Roger, his head on his chest, shaking. Roger rubbed his back gently. Everyone soon fell asleep.

At 9 am, a loud scream of bloody murder woke everyone up. Mark jumped, clinging to Roger tightly, everyone else rose to their feet, looking around.

"What the fuck was that!?" screamed Angel, her eyes wide.

Benny looked down at his watch, then out the window. "Uh… guys?"

"Who the fuck screamed like that!?" yelled Roger.

"It sounded like a girl…" whispered Collins. Benny screamed again.

"GUYS! FOR CHRIST SAKE! LISTEN TO ME!" everyone turned to look at him, eyes wide. He pointed to his watch. "Look, ready? watch says 9:02 am. Look out the fucking window…."

Everyone turned to look. Sure enough, it was still dark out. Nobody said anything for awhile.

"Your watch is broken…" whispered Maureen. Mark shook his head, holding up his.

"9:03… am…"

Angel pulled her knees up to her chest. "This isn't happening right now…"

Roger stood up, walking over the the barred windows, and gazing out at the pitch blackness.

"There has to be some explanation for this…" whispered Joanne. Roger turned, glaring.

"Are you fucking for real!? What kind of god damn explanation would you have for something like that!? Everyone's watches say 9 am! our cameras say 9 am! even if it was a glitch, we've been in here a full night! if it isn't light out by now, something's wrong!"

Maureen stood, glaring defiantly at him. "Yelling isn't gonna solve shit! I know we're spooked, and tired, and we want to leave, but calm the fuck down! lets just get our shit together, and go!"

"Fine. Yeah, for once in our lives, I agree. Lets go." replied Roger, grabbing his flashlight, and walking toward the front doors. Mark watched him, his eyes concerned. Roger shoved against them, but they wouldn't budge. He shoved harder.

"Babe, are those unlocked?" asked Mark. Roger looked back.

"I- I never locked them to begin with…"

"That explains a lot!" yelled Benny, getting to his feet. Roger turned toward him.

"The fuck are you going on about?"

"I'm saying, maybe people slipped in while we were in the basement. Maybe they're inside, fucking with us. That would explain the table, and the scream."

"Are you fucking stupid!? how the hell do you explain the voice? and my hair being pulled!?" he pointed to the window. "And that!?"

"I think you were hearing shit, Roger. Our watches could be broken, or an electrical glitch that messed with the batteries, there's nothing wrong here."

Roger smirked. His voice was so full of anger and sarcasm, it could cut steel. "Really? then get that fucking door open. Do it, right now."

Benny nodded. "Alright, lover boy. I'll do it. Move your fucking ass!" he stomped over, rearing up his foot, and giving the doors a swift kick. they creaked, but didn't budge. "Gimme a hand!" he yelled. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Guess i'm gonna have to, considering you're too much of a fucking pussy to do it yourself. On three, together. Ready? one…. two… THREE!" they both gave the doors another solid kick, and they flew open. Benny and Roger let out noises of shock. Mark looked up, his eyes going wide. Ahead of them, was another dark hallway, instead of the front steps.

"No…" whispered Benny. "No… that… that can't happen…"

"DOES THAT EXPLAIN THINGS NOW!? HUH!? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" yelled Roger. He often yelled when he was panicked. Mimi stood up.

"Roger, please…" she whined. He whipped back around, eyes blazing.

"NO! THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY FUCKING SENSE! THESE WERE THE DOORS WE CAME IN! LOOK!" he stepped behind them. Sure enough, "DEATH AWAITS" was still sprayed on the other side. "Fuck…" he whined, sinking to his knees, and holding his head. Maureen started to cry.

"This has to be a joke… this has to be a sick, fucking joke…"

Collins stood up. "The phone! The phone, we can call Milton, we can leave…" he walked over, picking it up off the cradle. He waited for awhile, hung it up, then picked it up again.

Mark's heart sank. "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"t's not… it won't work… it's plugged in… I…" his eyes went wide. "Fuck…"

"What?" asked Mimi. He held up the wires, which were shredded.

"It could have been a raccoon…" murmured Mark. Maureen shook her head.

"This is perfect. This is fucking perfect! We have no fucking way of calling for help, and we're trapped in here! we don't even have that much food or water left…" Benny spoke up

"Okay, everyone just shut the fuck up for a second! we aren't TRAPPED here. Milton HAS to come soon, we aren't gonna be here forever, okay? so just relax."

"Maybe he's right…" sighed Collins, who sank to his feet. Roger looked up at one ground window which had a thick wire barrier on it.

"Yeah, maybe we just went in the wrong door, maybe those words are on both doors? we could have gotten turned around." responded Joanne.

"Oh, listen to you guys!" snapped Rog. "Why the fuck would a building have identical lobbies, identical writing on the doors, we came IN this way, Mark got it on film!"

"Please stop arguing…" whined Mark, cradling his camera to his chest. Roger spoke again.

"Milton won't be here for awhile if it's still night time… what about that window… there has to be something we can get that wire off with.."

"Don't fucking say it. Don't, I swear to god Roger." warned Maureen.

"What other choice do we have!?" he yelled back.

"We can wait for Milton!" yelled Angel.

"You wanna starve waiting for that asshole? be my guest. I'm going to look around." he grabbed a flashlight. Benny stood up.

"You. Are the biggest asshole. I have ever met."

"Piss off!"

"You're fucking stupid! you're mentally challenged! you wanna go running around in a dark fucking psych hospital BY YOURSELF!? and there could be vandals in the building, but sure! why not!?"

"I just wanna get the fuck out of here!"

"You think we don't? the reason we're in danger in the first place is because of impulsive assholes like you!" Mark got to his feet, screaming, and surprising everyone.

"ENOUGH! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE ATTACKING EACH OTHER! ROGER HAD AN IDEA, HE WANTS TO GO HOME. YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL HIM STUPID FOR IT. BENNY IS BEING REASONABLE, YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT HIM. BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roger stared, wide eyed.

"Okay babe, damn… relax…"

"Mark's right… i'm sorry.." whispered Benny, reaching his hand out. Roger sighed, and hesitantly shook it.

"Me too…"

Mark nodded. "Okay, great. We love each other, everyone's buddy-buddy again. Now can we please work on how to get the fuck out of here?"

Benny looked down. "Maybe Roger was onto something… there HAS to be some kind of pry tool around here, maybe even a metal bar.."

Mimi spoke "Wasn't there that flipped table in the surgical wing? that James guy started the riot by ripping a metal bar off the bottom. It must be pretty old and falling apart now… we could do the same.."

"Any other options?" asked Collins. Everyone was silent.

"Surgical wing it is.." whispered Maureen.

"Alright. No matter where we go, we stay together. No splitting up. It's too dangerous, and you can easily get lost in here." announced Collins, helping Angel to her feet.

"Grab your cameras, flashlights, all your gear. If there is someone in this building, they'll get stolen." said Angel.

"Getting out of here is a bigger concern of mine…" muttered Roger, pulling his backpack on.

"Mark, film everything. If we get out, people are gonna wanna see this…" said Mimi. Mark gave a small nod, winding up his camera, and beginning to film. He took out his tape recorder.

"My name is Mark Cohen. Hours ago, me and my friends came to Rosewood Psychiatric Hospital in order to conduct a paranormal investigation. The caretaker here, Milton, still hasn't shown up. Our phone is useless, the exit leads to nowhere, and my watch says it's 11 am, meanwhile, it's still dark out. We are currently looking for a way to open a low window, to escape." he stopped it.

"Now that you repeated it all back to me, seems like we're in some deep shit…" whispered Joanne.

"We were in deep shit the moment we walked through the fucking entrance.." replied Mark quietly, panning his camera around as they walked through the long corridor.

"We don't even have a fucking map, how the hell are we gonna find the surgical wing?" asked Maureen.

"It's the third floor. First is patient quarters, second is the kitchen and kids wing… third is surgical and bathrooms…. then the doctors quarters with the door…" said Mark.

"No, it was patients, bathrooms, next the kitchen and kids ward, then the staff quarters, then surgical…" responded Roger.

"How the fuck are we supposed to know for sure?" asked Benny.

"There has to be a map here somewhere… on the wall…" whispered Angel. Roger nodded.

"This place is six fucking floors. We're gonna be looking for awhile…" said Collins. Mimi spoke.

"Everything's fine! look, we know the surgical ward is the third floor, right? we're on the first one. Lets climb two flights of stairs, and look around, we'll find it."

"I'm with her." said Joanne. Everyone agreed, beginning to climb the first flight. They entered the kitchen.

"See? kitchen, told you." stated Roger proudly, shining the flashlight around. Mark taped silently, keeping pace with the group.

"Damn… this place is a shit hole…" whispered Benny, taking a sip of water. The tables were all a mess of dust, and broken trays and plates, and most of the chairs were broken, or in pieces around the room.

"Guys, check it out. I'm the lunch lady." said Collins with a smirk, a joint hanging from his lips. He stood behind the kitchen counter with a broken spoon. It was obvious he was trying to make light of the situation. Roger decided to play along in Collin's antics, sauntering over, and squaring his shoulders to look important. He put on a snobby accent.

"Mmmmm yes… what kind of shit are you serving me this evening? I have exquisite taste, you know." Collins started cracking up, taking a drag on his joint.

"I'll give you a hint. It's what your mother eats on a daily basis since she gave birth to a nightmare such as yourself."

Roger smirked, but pulled a mock look of surprise. "Oh? do tell, my good man."

"Shit!" screamed Collins, throwing a ladle full of dust at Roger. Rog started to laugh, throwing some back. It wasn't long before both men were laughing hysterically. Mimi smiled, giggling a little while Joanne and Maureen rolled their eyes.

Mark whined uneasily, still filming. "You shouldn't .. I don't think…" Benny spoke up, finishing his thoughts.

"Come on you guys, quit fucking around! we have to get out of here SOMETIME this century."

"Alright yuppie, alright…" said Roger, grabbing Collin's arm to help him back over the counter when a LOUD inhuman roar in the distance was heard. Everyone froze.

"What the FUCK was that!?" hissed Angel. The roar sounded again. It was getting closer.

"Hide! hurry!" yelled Collins, pulling Roger behind the counter, as the others dove behind after him. They went into the kitchen's back room, closing the door, and turning their flashlights off. Mark shook, his camera pointing at the door as he buried his face in Roger's chest. Everyone stopped breathing for a second, closing their eyes and holding their mouths closed as the roar sounded from in the room.

Angel covered her ears, shaking in Collin's arms. Loud footsteps were heard, and soon they stopped right in front of the door. Nobody dared to move. A loud screech seemed to rattle the door. Suddenly, whatever was outside must have gotten smart, because it slammed against the door with all its weight. Everyone screamed. This seemed to infuriate the creature, as it screeched, and slammed against it again.

Roger shoved Mark back toward the corner. He sat there with Mimi and Angel, shaking and filming. Joanne crawled over, her eyes wide with horror. Maureen, Roger, Benny, and Collins all held the door shut with everything they had. Mark caught a glimpse of a white, bald, grotesque head peeking through, and he screamed.

"Fuck! I cant hold it!" screamed Roger, shoving against it harder. All of a sudden, it went quiet outside, and the door was no longer being pushed. Everyone still kept their weight against it, letting out a sigh.

"What…. the fuck… was that?" asked Maureen, fearfully.

"I don't know… but it was strong… fucking hell…" Replied Collins. He leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now…" added Roger. Mark spoke up.

"I saw a bald head…"

Mimi looked up. "Could it be James? just crazy?" Roger whipped around.

"Are you for real? Be reasonable, for once in your fucking life. No human, sane or not, could force open a STEEL door, with four people holding it shut. Besides, if James was still here, he'd be a rotting old bastard, who couldn't have pushed his way out of a wet paper bag…"

"Well then, smart ass, it doesn't matter what it is now, because we don't know where it is anymore, and it's running around out there, waiting for us! and who's to say there's not more of it's kind!?" she snapped back.

"This has to be a joke… this HAS to be a joke…" whispered Joanne. Mark looked at her.

"This isn't a joke. Buildings changing isn't a joke. A night sky for almost two days isn't a joke. A CREATURE SLAMMING OPEN A STEEL DOOR HELD BY FOUR PEOPLE ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE!"

Angel silenced everyone quickly. "We need to keep moving if we're ever gonna get out of here. We cant give up. We don't have a map? We make one." Roger crossed his arms, studying her as she took a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. She drew a large rectangle, drawing six lines horizontal through it, so it looked like a wide bookshelf. "Okay. Bottom level is the basement, we know that." she drew MORGUE on the level, then a smaller box to represent the stairs. "The first flight leads to… the west end of the patient corridor."

"Through the corridor in the middle is the lobby, with the nurse's desk, the stairs to the second floor, and the exit." added Collins. Angel scribbled them down.

"Beyond that are the bathrooms I think…" whispered Mimi.

"Second floor is where we are now, west wing, kitchen, and we're gonna have to explore further down the corridor to add the other side." murmured Benny.

"Third floor is the surgical wing, but we can be certain yet…" said Mark. Angel added that, and kept the other floors empty.

"Alright. Now listen here, if we're doing this, we do it together. Get a tight grip on whoever's next to you, so we have eyes everywhere. we're buddy systeming this shit to the extreme. Stay together, and in the unlikely event we DO get separated, stay on the current floor, don't go up or down any stairs, that'll make it even more impossible to regroup." Announced Roger. Everyone nodded.

"Get ready." whispered Collins. The group clicked on their flashlights, and Mark continued to film, linking arms with Roger and Maureen. After a few minutes, Collins finally pushed the door open with an all too loud squeak.

"Alright… lets move… slow and steady…." instructed Angel. They all moved out of the kitchen quietly. Shining flashlights all around, tight grips on one another. They seemed to be doing okay. Soon they arrived at the corridor of decaying murals showing candy, and cute animals.

"Children's ward… write that down." said Collins. Angel nodded, drawing quickly, and Mark panned around the room, winding his camera up again. Roger shined his flashlight on a little rocking horse. A faint giggle was heard, and it started to move slowly back and forth.

"Fucking Christ… can we go now? please?" he muttered, Pulling everyone towards the door. Mark stayed, filming the horse for a few more seconds, then joining arms with Mo and Rog again. They found the stairs, climbing up slowly. The huge surgical wing stretched around them.

"Yes! we were right!" whispered Maureen happily.

"There!" hissed Mimi. Sure enough, where she was pointing, lay the metal gurney. all jogged to it with excitement. Roger grabbed a hold of one of the metal bars, ripping it free with ease. Collins managed to get two from the other side before the air got colder, and a woman's voice was heard.

"No." everyone looked up to see four nurses standing by a doctor, all wearing angry expressions.

"Shit…" whispered Benny. The nurse's faces contorted, and they all roared in unison, charging forward with the doctor close behind.

"RUN!" screamed Maureen, bolting for the stairs. The others followed in toe, except Mark, who was running slower, trying to film the demons chasing them. Benny pulled him along as quick as humanly possible.

"MARK! FORGET THE CAMERA FOR FIVE SECONDS AND RUN!" he screamed. He went to run faster after he turned a corner, but looked ahead in disbelief as Mark shot past him and disappeared around another one. "YOU LITTLE SHIT! DONT LEAVE ME HE-" he was cut off as something grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into an operating room, closing the door and shutting off his light. He stayed quiet as the nurses footsteps and screams ran past the door, unaware of them, and sighed in relief as they finally stopped.

"I wouldn't leave you behind, asshole." the albino murmured. Benny patted his shoulder.

"You saved my ass. Thanks. Bet you got some great footage, huh?"

"The best… nobody in New York is gonna believe this crazy mess…"

"Hell, they can try. Come on, lets try and find the others."

Benny got to his feet, helping Mark up, and opening the door. To their surprise, they weren't in the surgical wing anymore. They were staring down a pitch black tunnel.

"The building….it's fucking with us… AGAIN…" whispered Benny, his eyes wide.

"The… service… tunnels…" concluded Mark. Benny looked over at him.

"The what?"

"The service tunnels," he repeated. "Milton probably never told us about them because we would get lost easily alone… I read about this in one of the old Rosewood articles… These tunnels stretch for miles.. we're actually underneath the building altogether, deeper than the basement… three floors below everyone else…"

"How the fuck do we get back up?" he asked. Mark sighed.

"There has to be a ladder, or some way back up to the basement down here…"

"Maybe further down?"

"I can't see two fucking feet ahead of me…" replied Mark.

"Hey, i'm not one to suggest walking through this mess, but I don't think we have any other choice…" murmured Benny. Mark finally nodded, shinning his flashlight ahead as they began to walk.

Roger and the others were hiding in a storage closet by the stairs. Once they felt safe enough, Collins poked his head out.

"Mark? Benny?" he hissed. Joanne held onto Maureen, looking at the map Angel drew.

"God fucking dammit, what did I say about staying on the same floor?" muttered Roger angrily. Maureen looked at him.

"My deepest apologies for not staying on the same floor as those THINGS, Rog… you should fucking hear yourself…"

"Don't say that! We fucking left them up there! Chances are, they got them!" he shot back.

"Roger, calm down. Mark and Benny are our boys. We aren't letting this fucking hell hole take them away." said Angel softly. Roger sighed.

"I just want Mark back… He was scared to come here, I should have never told him it was safe… what kind of person am I? I said i'd protect him…" Mimi put her arms around him, stroking his hair.

"We're getting them back. I promise." He looked up, teary eyed, and nodded.

"Okay… we're gonna have to go back up there. Chances are, Mark and Benny are held up in a closet or something like we are." said Collins. Everyone got to their feet, clicking on flashlights, and walking out into the hallway.

Mark and Benny were still wandering through the maze like tunnels, slowly losing hope every passing second.

"We're gonna die down here…" whispered Mark. Benny looked at him, shoving his shoulder.

"Come on Mark… don't talk like that…"

"Benny, for fuck sake! none of this makes any sense! we went in a room, and it opened to a different spot of the building? face it, we can't leave, because this place isn't LETTING us!"

"We WILL die down here if you keep up that attitude! i'm getting out of this tunnel, i'm getting out of this building, and I'm never coming the fuck back!"

Mark followed him silently, as they turned a corner and kept walking on.

"MARK!?" screamed Roger, looking in every one of the rooms on the surgical floor. The metal table they got the bars from was gone.

"Could you keep your fucking voice down!? what if those things hear us!?" hissed Joanne. Roger glared at her.

"Rog, we've checked every room, and every hallway on this floor, twice. They're not here." said Maureen quietly.

"Could they have gone upstairs instead?" Angel asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to check. We could add to the map as well." responded Collins. They stood together as a group, beginning to climb the steps together. They looked ahead at the huge metal door.

"Staff quarters…" whispered Mimi. Angel scribbled on the map. They were about to walk in when a loud scream from downstairs was heard.

"MARK!" screamed Roger, bolting for the stairs. The others followed after him, except Joanne, who tripped over a wheel chair and fell hard on her ankle. In the haste, and the darkness, nobody was able to see that she was down. They all disappeared down the stairs, and Joanne hissed in pain, trying to stand, but falling again.

"Guys…." she whined. "H-help…" she was in too much pain to raise her voice. Hearing footsteps behind her, she sighed in relief. "Guys, I fell on my ankle, I don't think I ca-" a voice cut her off.

"Hi! my name is Mandy! do you wanna play with me?" Joanne felt the color drain from her face as a little girl in a white hospital gown stood in front of her. "Mommy says I can come home when i'm better! are you sick too?"

"Fuck…." she whispered, shaking in horror.

"Mommy said that's a bad word. You shouldn't say that. You're coming to play!"

"L-leave me alone!" cried Joanne, trying to crawl away.

The girl's eyes turned into black holes and she screamed in rage, charging at Joanne. Joanne screamed herself.

Roger stopped as a familiar scream was heard from above them. He stopped so short Collins slammed into his back and they both fell over.

"Sorry man…" whispered Collins, getting to his feet. Maureen turned around, then looked back to the others.

"Where's Joanne?" she asked, panic in her tone.

"I thought she was with you!" yelled Angel. Something clicked in everyone's mind, and they practically flew up the stairs, two at a time.

"There! look!" yelled Mimi, as they spotted Joanne's flashlight and camera. Maureen ran over, falling to her knees, and picking both of them up. She started to cry again.

"Pookie…." she whispered. Collins sat down next to her, taking the camera in his hands.

"Rewind…" murmured Angel. He skipped back, and on the camera, Joanne was heard falling. They all watched in horror as the ghost had charged her. The camera lay on it's side as Joanne screamed, her cries stopped after a sickening snap. Her body was then dragged away into the darkness by an unseen force. Maureen sobbed.

"Holy shit…" whispered Mimi, tears in her eyes.

"S-she's dead…." said Roger, his eyes wide. Collins lowered his head, feeling hopeless.

"She can't be dead! We have to get her back!" yelled Maureen, who was hysterical. Roger looked over at her.

"Mo…."

Maureen fell silent, still continuing to sob. Roger took her into his arms, rubbing her back. She clung to him, shaking.

"We were gonna spend forever together…. she…. she was the love of my life…." Roger closed his eyes, wondering if Mark… HIS Mark, had suffered the same fate.

"We have to get out of here, for her." said Angel after awhile. Collins nodded, getting to his feet.

"I don't wanna…. I'm scared…" whined Maureen. Roger picked her up, bridal style. Maureen buried her face in his shoulder.

"Grab the flashlight and camera, we have to go. The sooner we find Mark and Benny, the sooner we can get the fuck out of here, and get help." said Roger. Angel picked up the camera and light, and they kept walking.

"Entry number two. Benny and I have separated from the others after an unexpected attack by the demons who reside here. We went to hide in one of the operating rooms, but upon opening the door back up, we somehow ended up in the service tunnels, far below the building. We plan to rest in shifts, so if anything happens, we cant be caught off guard." said Mark, speaking into the tape recorder, and still filming. Benny looked ahead.

"I dunno how much longer I can go… how long have we been inside this place?"

Mark stopped the recording, and sighed. "Must be more than two days…. you still have water in your backpack?" Benny nodded, handing Mark a bottle.

"It's a good thing we brought extra…"

"You got that right.." whispered Mark. They soon stopped at a corner of the tunnels, laying their bags down. "You can rest. I'm used to staying up."

Benny looked at him. "You sure?"

He nodded. "Positive."

It wasn't long before Benny was fast asleep. Mark watched him for awhile, winding his camera. He had to film everything. Mark was apparently more exhausted than he realized, because soon enough, he was passed out as well.

Roger still held Maureen, who was asleep against his shoulder.

"We need rest…" said Collins, looking back.

"Yeah… is there a closet around here?" asked Mimi. Angel pulled out the hand drawn map.

"A floor below us has small, empty rooms on the east end. I saw them when we were running from the nurses…"

"I'm not staying on that floor." growled Roger.

"We can go up a floor." said Collins. They soon found the stairs, climbing up.

"The window floor…" observed Mimi. Angel wrote it down.

"We should be alright here… I'll stay awake and keep watch." murmured Roger. He sat Maureen down in his lap, and she rested her head sideways against his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, and rested his head on her's. Mimi slumped down, resting her head on Roger's left shoulder. Collins sat against Roger's other side, head on his right shoulder. Angel lay against Rog's right thigh, Collin's arm keeping her warm.. Roger blinked drowsily, feeling safer with everyone against him. He gently stroked Maureen's hair absentmindedly, wishing desperately for Mark's safety.

He let out a long sigh. Even if they did get out of this, things wouldn't be the same. He blamed himself for this mess. He was the one who wanted this hospital so bad. Now he had it, and it was hell. After a few hours, he unknowingly fell asleep.

"Mark! wake up! Mark!" yelled Benny, shaking the filmmaker. Mark jumped, looking around.

"What? What happened?" Benny looked pissed.

"You fell asleep! Look!" he held out his wrist. A hospital wrist band was taped on it, with his first and last name. It showed the time, and date they entered the building.

"Oh… my god…" whispered Mark. He looked down at his own wrist. Sure enough, MARK COHEN was on his own bracelet. "We're checked in… fucking hell…" he buried his face in his hands.

"We're getting out… we're not dying here…" reminded Benny. Mark glared at him.

"Don't you fucking get it!? we're trapped! LOOK!" he shoved the bracelet in his face. "WE'RE HERE TO STAY, ASSHOLE!"

"Shut the fuck up, just shut the fuck up!" screamed Benny, covering his ears. Mark started to cry.

"I want Roger…."

Benny looked down. "I want Mimi…."

Roger was shaken awake.

"Roger! wake up!" screamed Mimi. He jumped.

"Wha-!? i'm up!"

"Jesus fucking Christ…" whispered Maureen, trying to ineffectively pull off the bracelet on her wrist. Roger looked at her with wide eyes, and on his own wrist, he had his own. A sharp slap across the face from Mimi snapped him from his trance.

"You fucking asshole! you were supposed to stay awake! this is YOUR fault!"

"Mimi!" warned Collins. "It isn't ANYONES fault! This place is fucking with us! calm down!"

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? COLLINS, JOANNE IS DEAD. MARK AND BENNY PROBABLY ARE TOO, AND NOW WE HAVE BRACELETS ON OUR GODDAMN WRISTS." yelled Maureen.

"We need to go to the lobby. We need to get out of here. Now." said Angel. Collins nodded.

"I'm not leaving without Mark!" yelled Roger.

"We need to get Benny!" screamed Mimi.

Maureen started with sarcastic laughter. "Don't you fucking get it? we left them on the same floor as those nurses. They're gone."

"We don't know that yet!" yelled Roger.

"Honey…" whispered Angel. He looked over at her.

"We need to get help. Mark and Benny are in even more danger if we keep running around in the dark. We aren't leaving them." Roger looked down, on the verge of breaking down.

"Come on…" whispered Collins. He helped Roger to his feet. They began walking out. "Wait!" said Collins. Everyone turned around at the doorway, watching as he grabbed a flashlight they left behind. It started to flicker. "Huh…" he whispered, shaking it. Roger moved forward to help.

Out of nowhere, Collins was thrown, glass shattering everywhere as he flew out the window. Everyone screamed together.

"FUCK!" screamed Roger, tearing over to the window frame, and looking down as a sickening thud was heard. Angel fell against the wall, sobbing.

"COLLINS!" screamed Roger, tears rushing down his face. "COLLINS!" he screamed again.

"We're never gonna get outta here…" sobbed Maureen, holding onto Mimi.

Mark and Benny were currently jogging forward. "Look! yes! yes! the ladder! we made it!" cried Mark.

"Man, I told you we were gonna get out! we get to go home! we get to go home…" they gripped the metal rungs excitedly as they began to climb upwards.

"What does this go to?" asked Mark.

"Looks kinda like an old elevator shaft…" commented Benny, climbing behind the smaller blonde.

"Hmm… I think you're right… Look! the doors aren't on it anymore! the exit is up there!"

"I think it leads to the first floor.." said Benny. Sure enough, when they got close, they could see the patients corridor.

"Hold on, stop for a second…" whispered Mark. They both halted, waiting quietly as a low growling was heard below.

"Shit… Go, go, go!" yelled Benny. Mark began to climb as fast as he could, the growling getting louder, and closer. Mark tumbled onto the first floor, crawling back to help Benny.

"Grab my hand! I'll pull you up!" Benny reached out, but screamed.

"SOMETHING HAS MY LEG! MARK!" he grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Benny! hold on! I got you!" he yelled, pulling as hard as he could. He could feel Benny's hand slipping out of his as the other force pulled harder. It was like a sickening game of tug o war, and Mark was losing.

"Mark, I don't wanna die!" cried Benny, tears rushing down his face as his voice cracked in fear. Mark felt his heart break as he saw the fear in Benny's eyes. For all the shit they had given him over the years, Benny was still their friend, and they still cared about him. Well, Mark did, anyway.

"Benny… hold tighter!" screamed Mark, his eyes watering as he realized Benny wasn't going to make it.

"I'm tryin- AHHHHHHH!" yelled Benny as he was yanked from Mark's grasp, and was dragged back down into the darkness.

"FUCK! BENNY!" Mark crawled warily over, craning his neck to look for his friend, picking up his camera, and filming the darkness. He pulled out his tape recorder.

"Entry number three…. We woke up wearing hospital bracelets with our name on them…" he filmed his wrist. "We wandered the tunnels, and found an elevator shaft… we climbed out… but… Benny didn't make it… t-they got him…" his voice cracked. "I'm alone…" he started to cry. "I'm alone…Whoever finds this… i'm sorry…. don't ever come to Rosewood… it's a trap…" he stopped the recording, sitting there, curling in on himself, and sobbing.

"Come on… we're almost to the second floor…" whispered Roger, Mimi and Maureen hanging onto his arms. Angel trailed beside them, looking down, her eyes dull and tired.

They were soon walking past the kitchen, almost to the stairs to the first floor when they heard something that made their blood run cold. A dull buzz started it, and blood lights flashed, lighting up the corridor. The riot siren blared.

"We're fucked…" stated Mimi.

"To the lobby, NOW!" screamed Roger, pulling them along. A screech was heard behind them. They whipped around to see the same thing that had forced open the steel door. It looked like a patient, eyes white, mouth open, drooling blood. It ran after them.

"YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!" yelled Angel, running with the others. They soon came to a dead end.

"FUCK!" yelled Maureen, the creature coming closer. Roger stood his ground, pulling the metal bar from his bag.

"Get behind me."

"You cant be serious!" whispered Angel. Maureen and Mimi stood behind him, pulling Angel back with them. The creature stood at the end of the hallway, tilting its pale bald head to one side, studying Roger. It smiled. Mimi buried her face in Maureen's shoulder.

"Come get some, you ugly fucking prick…" snarled Roger. It let out a roar, charging forward. Roger ran towards it, smacking it cleanly upside the head with the bar. It did nothing. The patient smacked it out of his hands, and tackled him to the floor. It screamed in his face, and he closed his eyes, and yelled, pushing it away as it drooled blood on his cheek. He landed a punch to its head.

Angel ran forward, grabbing the bar, and whacking it repeatedly until it threw Roger with a loud thud against the wall, and turned on her. She whacked it across the face again, Maureen and Mimi running to Roger, who was out cold. She began backing up as it continually lunged, and pushed it back with multiple blows to the head.

"Roger! Roger, please! wake up!" screamed Mimi, as blood trickled down his forehead. Angel yelled as she missed the creature. It picked her up over it's shoulder, and began running back into the darkness.

"HELP!" she screeched.

"ANGEL!" cried Maureen, chasing after them. The creature turned a corner. Maureen went to follow, but when she turned, there was a solid wall where the hallway used to be. Once Angel had disappeared, the riot siren stopped. "THIS ISN'T FUCKING HAPPENING!" she screamed, slamming her fists in frustration against the newly placed wall.

Mimi looked up, Maureen had disappeared into the darkness. "MAUREEN!? what happened!?" Maureen came jogging back over.

"I went to c-chase after it, and it turned down the hallway… when I got there… a wall was there… what's going on…" she whined, burying her face in her hands.

"This building… these things… are fucking with us… they scared us first, separated us… now they're picking us off as quickly as they can…" whispered Mimi. A cough from Roger snapped her from her daze.

"R-rog…" whispered Maureen, brushing the hair out his eyes, and smudging off some of the blood on his face. Roger coughed again, struggling to sit up.

"Wha-what happened…" he rasped, rubbing his eyes, his vision still blurry.

"It got Angel…" said Mimi sadly. He slammed his fist against the floor in frustration.

"FUCK!" Maureen rubbed his back gently. "If I wasn't such a pussy, I could have snapped it's neck… I let her die…."

"Baby, no…. it's not your fault…" whispered Maureen. "That thing wasn't human… even if you snapped it's neck, it would have gotten up anyway… Angel tried to protect us…"

"It should have been me…" a strangled sob escaped from his throat. It had finally become too much. "M-mark… and Benny… and Collins…. and Joanne… and Angel.. it's all my fault… I wanted to come here, it's my fault…" Maureen and Mimi hugged him tightly. "I jus' wanna go h-home… I want this to be just a nightmare… wh-why can't I wake up…" he sobbed harder.

Mark wandered around on the first floor, coming to a stop in the lobby, looking at the metal wire they were so desperate to get open. He filmed their blankets on the ground, looking up at the still standing lights. When the riot siren had started blaring, he curled up, covering his ears, shaking, and willing it to stop. It was so loud, he hadn't heard the struggle above. He pulled out his tape recorder.

"Entry number four. I still haven't found the others. The riot siren started a few minutes ago, then it shut off. I don't have a metal bar to get the wire open. I don't know if the others are even still alive. I'm scared… and I want to go home… I miss Roger…" he sighed, stopping the tape, and sitting against the wall. He saw Roger had left his leather jacket on the floor, and he wrapped himself in it, breathing in his scent, and closing his eyes. He left his camera at his side.

After a few minutes, he started to doze off. The huge light that Milton had left them slowly started to tip forward. It soon shattered on the ground, and sparks flew everywhere. The corridor had been so quiet, it scared Mark out of his skin. He screamed, jumping back, Roger's leather jacket still on him. The other light was still working, though.

Everyone on the second floor had heard the crash and the scream. "What the fuck was that?" asked Roger, his breathing still raspy from the fight.

"It could be Angel! come on!" yelled Mimi, hauling Roger to his feet. All three of them ran, getting to the stairs, and walking into the lobby. They looked at the fallen light in confusion.

"Roger?" a familiar voice asked. They jumped, turning and seeing their little blonde in the corner, shaking, with the jacket on him. Roger stared in disbelief.

"M-Mark?" he asked back. They stood frozen, until something finally clicked in Mark's mind.

"ROGER!" he screamed, running forward, and throwing himself against the musician in a bone crushing embrace. Roger wrapped his arms around him just as tight, more tears finding their way down his face. They started laughing and crying at once, finally reunited, enjoying this happy moment despite the hell that had happened.

"I'm never letting you out of my fucking sight again… god dammit Mark, you scared me half to death…" the taller blonde whispered. Mark stayed silent, refusing to let go. He was safe with Roger once more. Maureen and Mimi smiled, letting them have their moment. Mark leaned up, kissing Roger so long he had to break for air. Roger put his hand on the back of Mark's head, his other arm wrapping around the filmmaker's waist. He stroked his thumb against the familiar blonde tufts, breathing him in, and resting their foreheads together, smiling, and closing his eyes happily as more tears fell.

Mark kissed his nose, and smiled himself. Maureen became impatient, and grabbed Mark, pulling him out of Roger's grasp with a smirk, and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're alright baby…" Mimi hugged his other side, and he let out a sigh of content. Once the tearful reunion was over, Mark looked around.

"Where's everyone else?" Mimi and Maureen exchanged a glance, looking down.

"Oh god…" he murmured, tears streaking down his cheeks. Roger held him close. Mimi came to a realization in horror.

"Benny…. he's…."

"They got him…" whined Mark, his head buried in Roger's shoulder. Mimi let out a whine herself, and Maureen rubbed her arm gently.

"We gotta get outta here, get help…." whispered Roger.

"The metal bar, you still have it?" asked Maureen. Roger shook his head.

"I left it upstairs…."

"Look! we can use that wheelchair somehow…" said Mark, pointing to one that was right near the corridor.

"That wasn't there before… but yeah.. sure.." stated Mimi, walking over, and grabbing it. She pushed it back to where they stood. Roger snapped a bar off the back.

"Alright… here we go…" he whispered, Slamming the bar against the wire. After a few more attempts, it was open. They all smiled. A loud growl was heard in the distance.

"Me first!" cried Mimi, diving in, and crawling through. She screamed, and a splash was heard.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Roger, peeking through. He was looking from a ceiling. Mimi was in a bathtub full of blood, thrashing around, and getting pulled under. She sputtered and coughed. "Mimi!" he yelled. He dove through himself, landing on his side with a crack. He winced, but got up, grabbing her arms, and trying to pull her out.

Mark and Maureen dropped down next. Mimi slipped out of his grip and was dragged under again. "Flip the tub!" screamed Maureen.

Roger, Mark, and Maureen all tilted it to one side, blood spilling everywhere. The tub was empty.

"NO!" yelled Mark. He sank to his knees.

"Fucking hell…" muttered Roger, his eyes wide with tears and horror.

"This isn't right… this can't be… that window lead outside… that window was our last hope…" said Maureen.

"There really IS no way out…." whispered Mark.

"Now what?" asked Roger.

They looked at each other for awhile, confused.

"I don't know…" replied Mark.

"I guess we just wait…" suggested Maureen.

Roger looked up "For what?"

"Until it's our turn…" concluded Mark, sliding down to the floor, his voice, and eyes, drained of all hope.

Roger slowly sat beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders. Maureen curled up in their laps.

"I love you guys…" she murmured.

"I love you too…" said Mark quietly. Roger kissed her head.

"Love you too, Mo…"

"Lets get some rest, Maybe they'll have the decency to take us in the night…" said Mark. Roger nodded.

They soon curled up together, Maureen in between Mark and Roger. It wasn't long before they all fell asleep, Mark's camera still rolling on it's side. As they were asleep, the air seemed to thicken, and get colder. Mark's camera showed them sleeping soundly, when suddenly, the air started to change.

A mist had come through. It surrounded them, and when it rolled away, Maureen was gone. Mark nudged under the safety of Roger's arm after Maureen was taken, unaware of what had happened. A few hours later, the pair woke up slowly.

"Mo?" asked Roger, looking around. He shook Mark. "Mark! get up! where's Maureen?" Mark's eyes went wide.

"Fuck! what the hell!? she was RIGHT between us!" Roger helped him to his feet.

"She's gone now, like the others…. I guess we're next…"

Mark looked down. "Roger, i'm scared…"

"I know honey… I know…" he wrapped an arm around Mark's waist tightly.

"Where are we going now?" Roger shrugged.

"I don't know…." he fell silent for a moment. "This is gonna sound crazy… but I don't feel like having those things get me first… what if we…. on the roof…"

"You mean…. jump?" Mark's voice cracked on the last word. Roger sighed.

"Lets be real, Mark… it's obvious we're not getting out of here with free will…. and if we wait any longer, we'll get taken by those things, starve, or dehydrate."

Mark nodded. "I-I guess you have a point… I thought about it when I lost Benny… I can't believe i'm only twenty five, and this is it… at least we'll die together…"

Roger kissed his temple. "We can sit for awhile, i'll put something over the entrance to the roof so we can't be disturbed, and when you're ready, we can. I'll hold your hand…"

Mark smiled warily. "I wont be the one of us to survive anymore… i'll be with you…"

"That's right, Marky… come on…" murmured Roger, tugging him along gently. They climbed up to the second floor, then the third. Draped over an old wheel chair, sat Mark's scarf. "Look, babe…" said Roger, walking over to it. Mark smiled.

"Rog, ive been looking for that! bring it over he-" he was cut off as the air turned frigid again, and Roger was shoved to the ground. Mark let out a yell, and ran to help, but he felt something holding him back, laughter sounding in his ear. He tried to close his eyes, but couldn't. He had no control over his own body as he watched in horror.

Roger was lifted off the ground, coughing, grabbing at his throat, and choking out "HELP!" Mark felt tears brush down his face as he saw Roger get thrown against the ceiling, his body giving a snap before he fell down, his closed eyes bleeding down his cheeks, and his head gushing blood. The air returned to normal, and Mark was free to move on his own. Roger lay still.

"Roger…." whispered Mark. He moved over to him, kneeling down, and brushing the hair out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry…." he whined, hugging his lifeless body close, and sobbing into his shoulder. "Please wake up… please… I can't do this alone… I can't…." He let out another strangled sob, and nudged under Roger's arm, closing his eyes tightly. A few minutes passed, and a bright light forced him to look up, dazed.

"Come on…." whispered a gentle voice. Mark blinked, getting to his feet. He turned, looking at Roger's body.

"I l-love you…. for the rest of my life…" he whispered, leaning down, and kissing his boyfriends head. He wrapped his scarf around Roger's neck. "H-here… you might g-get cold…." he put his own coat over Roger, and wrapped his leather jacket around himself instead. "I'm gonna get help… we're gonna be okay…"

He looked over at the exit. He could see Benny's truck outside. The sun was shining. He walked towards it slowly. Soon, he was stepping down the front steps. He looked around, and started moving towards the truck. His hope was quickly stripped away as he heard the all too familiar sound of a riot siren. He glanced down at himself. To his horror, he was wearing a hospital gown.

"N-No…." he turned to look back at the building. "YOU FUCKING LIAR! YOU SAID I COULD GO! I DON'T WANNA STAY HERE! FUCK!" he tried to run, but felt two pairs of arms grab him from behind. He looked up at the two doctors dragging him back. "NO! I DON'T WANNA! NO! NO! HELP ME! HEEEELLLPPP!" he screamed. Pretty soon, he was back inside with the slam of the doors.

A few hours later, he was in one of the empty recovery rooms on the third floor. He smiled, blood all over his hospital gown, one of his eyes shut and bleeding, and the other one half closed, beginning to drip the crimson substance as well. His camera and tape recorder were conveniently placed in the room for him. He crawled over, picking up the camera, and starting a new tape recording. He spoke, his tone happy. He stared into the lens.

"It's been awhile…. but i'm back now…" he started laughing. "See, I was scared, and I was alone, and I was sick…" he picked up a yellow card that had been placed with his camera. it had his name, "A.E", and a dark circle with an X through it. He showed it to the invisible audience behind the film. "But I just had my surgery… Doctor Smith was mad I tried to leave… but that's why he operated… He says it wasn't time to leave yet.. I can leave when i'm better….. I'm gonna get better soon…. "

He lay down, the camera at his side. He smiled. "Rog and the other's are better. That's why they left so early. I'll be better soon too….M-Mark Cohen… signing off…." he closed his eyes. "Patient operated on, slowly responding to treatment. Outcast. No patients to be allowed near him. He's locked in. He'll die soon enough…" whispered Mark, resting his head down, and slowly bleeding out. Soon, he was gone.

The next day, Milton climbed the steps of the asylum, opening the doors. He walked slowly into the back room, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at a newly placed folder. It had all the pictures of the group's dead bodies, with Xs through them.

"Well done… very well done…" he closed the folder, slipping it in with the piles and piles of previous folders. "I'm proud of you guys…." he turned to see something being written on the wall.

_**"MORE."**_

Milton started to laugh. "Not to worry… If you guys would be so kind as to clean up the mess you made, I have a group of college kids coming to spend the night this afternoon." he then closed the door to the old office, plugging back in the white phone, and gathering up the boho's blankets. He threw them away, sweeping up the glass from the broken light, and hammering the wire back on the ground window. A few hours later, he sighed, walking down the front steps, plastering a grin on as a van pulled up, and ten teenagers got out.

"Welcome to Rosewood! my name is Milton, and i'll be your guide this evening…." he whispered, shaking their hands, and smirking as he lead them through the front doors, never to see the outside world again.


End file.
